uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
G'day Mornin'
is the 24th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 102nd episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa visits Australia to stop a kangaroo from destroying the planet. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Joey the Kangaroo Minor Characters *Koala *Angry Kangaroo *Red Creature *Brett *Willy *Australian Man *Australian Couple *Council of Mutant Uncle Grandpas **Council Leader **Female Council Member *Bat Plot The RV is on fire in the sky, Uncle Grandpa is calmly telling passengers in the back that they're making their peaceful decent into the country of Paris, this worries Belly Bag as he's on the couch listening to all the explosions. Uncle Grandpa gets a video call from a council member and he immediately ignores it as the RV plunges out of the sky and into the country of Australia. Uncle Grandpa is face flat on the ground and tells a koala "bonjour", Belly Bag safely descends telling Uncle Grandpa that this is not France and it's Australia, he figures that they took a wrong turn at Sheboygan. Uncle Grandpa asks Belly Bag that if this is Australia then what's with this Parisian boy at the supermarket. Joey the Kangaroo is taking a lot of stuff at this collectible table and drops everything when Uncle Grandpa scares him, Joey is now worried that he broke everything and figures that he's terrible at collecting. Uncle Grandpa tells Joey that he doesn't have to worry until he gets a phone call from the council and ignores them, Joey continues to introduce himself and his problem that he doesn't have anywhere to put his collection. Uncle Grandpa figures that since Joey is a kangaroo then he should put his stuff in his pouch, Joey informs Uncle Grandpa that girl kangaroos have pouches, Uncle Grandpa then gets the idea to set Joey up with a new pouch, Joey complies and Belly Bag spits out a creature that gives Uncle Grandpa a zipper. Joey wants to know if it's safe and then Uncle Grandpa slaps the zipper on Joey's stomach, he thanks Uncle Grandpa since he can collect everything now. Two kids are in a park playing with Uncle Grandpa action figures, Joey takes them to start his collection, the kids get mad and Uncle Grandpa asks Joey if he took their toys, he then inspects the toys seeing that they're special edition figurines and that they're technically not toys at all but collectibles for collectors, he then asks Brett if he understands and he does, Uncle Grandpa tells Joey to collect away. Joey then sticks the collectibles in his pouch, Uncle Grandpa asks how does it feel and Joey feels great, Uncle Grandpa apologizes to the kids and decides to give them a collectible mutant Pizza Steve figurine, Joey stands behind him stating what Uncle Grandpa said about them not being for children, Uncle Grandpa apologizes to Willy and Joey sticks the figurine in his pouch and he grows a little bit bigger, Joey praises Uncle Grandpa for showing him this new light and that he wants to keep collecting till he explodes. Uncle Grandpa tells Joey that he's missing the point, Joey tells him that the point is to collect as he stuffs the kids in his pouch, Joey is happy and he hops off. Joey goes on to collect trees, rocks, bushes, the Sydney Opera House, Ayers Rock, the Australian Sphynx. Uncle Grandpa sees that Joey took everything that makes Australia bearable, he tells him that he has to be more discerning and that if collects anymore it makes him a big fat hoarder, he asks if he has any shame. Joey tells Uncle Grandpa that he's the greatest collector of all time and that he owes it to Uncle Grandpa. The ground under Joey begins to crack and the ground breaks under them and they fall down, they all scream until they finally make it to the bottom. Joey wants to know where they are, Uncle Grandpa notices that they're deep under Australia and that means the council of mutant Uncle Grandpa, Australian division is there, these people have been living below Australia for thousands of years and can see the future with their third eye. The council lead finally gets a chance to talk to Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa makes an excuse that he hasn't been getting any calls, the council leader tells Uncle Grandpa that they know Uncle Grandpa has gotten their messages. The council leader informs them that their third eye allowed them to foresee the chaos Joey would eventually cause which is why they tried to warn him about giving Joey the eternal zipper. Uncle Grandpa knows that everything has gotten out of hand, but he suggests that this will finally give them a reason to go above ground and enjoy themselves. The council leader informs Uncle Grandpa that the location of Australia on the rear end of Earth, the eco system is very delicate and if any of these strategically place elements are removed, Australia will lose it's stability and detach from it's foundation, causing it to build momentum and boomerang around the globe damaging the less important countries. For generations it's been the council's job to monitor the country's stability and balance which is why Joey should return all of the structures of Australia or else they'll take action like spoiling all of Uncle Grandpa's favorite TV show plot points. This devastates Uncle Grandpa and asks Joey if he heard all that, Joey gets mad and doesn't believe one bit of it, he pushes Uncle Grandpa to the side and decides to add all the mutants to his collection, he begins to collect everyone and the country starts to shake. Joey then notices a female mutant Uncle Grandpa and wonders if he should collect her, Uncle Grandpa states that they hate that and that owning a collection of anything is girl repellent, and that you'd have to purge if you want a shot at the honeys. Joey finally realizes that he went a little overboard and that he'll do anything to win the heart of that beautiful Shelia. Back above ground everything is back to normal in Australia, Joey apologizes for being so extreme with his collecting habits, he also states that he shouldn't rush into things so quickly, Uncle Grandpa tells him it's water off a dingo's back and since Joey is not busy collecting stuff, he can go on his first date with his lucky gal, Joey then tells Uncle Grandpa that they're going to skip all that and get married right away, Joey then sticks her in his pouch and says goodbye to Uncle Grandpa and hops off. The council leader then calls Uncle Grandpa telling him that he's in great danger. Trivia *This episode aired in Latin America before the United States. It aired on May 13th, 2016 there. *This episode's title is a reference to the Australian greeting "G'day Mate". *Uncle Grandpa thinks he's in Paris and not Australia in this episode, however the next episode Uncle Fashion takes place in Paris France, meaning Uncle Grandpa was headed there but took a different route for a new episode. *This is the first and only time Uncle Grandpa said "Gay", although in this context it means light hearted. *It's shown that Uncle Grandpa crashed in South Australia. *Belly Bag states that they must've taken a wrong turn at Sheboygan, that's a city in Wisconsin. *Joey collects a console that says "Emu Bros.", this is a reference to "Mario Bros". *Joey uses a lot of Australian terminology like: **This is ace! - This is excellent! **Stone the crows! - I'll be damned! **You expect me to believe that mutant mumbo jumbo - You expect me to believe that mutant nonsense. **I'll do anything to win the heart of that beautiful Shelia - I'll do anything to win the heart of that beautiful girl. *The vintage air joeys are a parody of "Air Jordan". *Joey picks up a record of Uncle Grandpa's album "Please Pass the Mustard" from Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics. *There are two record albums on the floor when Uncle Grandpa scared Joey, one of them resembles "Nirvana" and the other resembles "Pink Floyd". *Uncle Grandpa believed that all kangaroos have pouches until Joey states that only the females have pouches. *The eternal zipper allows for Joey to collect as much as he wants, this is similar to Belly Bag although he doesn't grow when he gets stuff put into him. *Uncle Grandpa has his own line of collectible figurines. *This episode shows that Australia has it's own sphynx. *There exists a council of mutant Uncle Grandpas and Uncle Grandpa mentioning that there is a Australian division meaning that there could be more divisions. **They can see in the future with their third eye. *Uncle Grandpa uses the term "Down Under" which is the nickname for the country. *The earliest known time this episode takes place is 4:15PM. *If any of the landmarks of Australia are removed, then Australia will leave it's foundation and start to boomerang around the world and destroy the less important countries. *Uncle Grandpa says "Water off a dingo's back", the real phrase is "Water under the bridge". *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa thinking he's in Paris. **Uncle Grandpa ignoring the council. **Joey collecting stuff. **A kid saying "I understand". **Joey collecting Australia's landmarks. **Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag and Joey falling. **Uncle Grandpa being pushed into lava and saying "ow". *Errors: **In the beginning of the episode, the RV wings were covering the door. Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3